Monkey Mountain (magazine story)
:For coloring and informational errors, see here. Monkey Mountain is a magazine story inspired by The Lion King. It was published in three issues of The Lion King: A Nature Fun and Learn Series as part of the Hakuna Matata magazine series. Synopsis Simba and his friends, Timon and Pumbaa, use the mystery of Monkey Mountain to scare away a group of fearsome predators. Plot Part 1 Monkey Mountain begins by introducing Simba, the self-exiled prince of the Pride Lands, and his two friends, Timon and Pumbaa. At the start of the story, Simba is stalking Pumbaa's tail. When the cub pounces, catching the tail in his claws, Pumbaa jumps and orders Simba to never play like that again. In order to make up with Pumbaa, Simba suggests they go to the water hole, but Timon interrupts, warning Simba of possible danger. At that moment, a giraffe approaches, and Simba climbs into a tree in order to greet the newcomer. However, as he clambers onto a branch and greets the giraffe, he is attacked by ants and loses his grip on the tree. Before the cub can fall, the giraffe kindly scoops him up and lowers him to safety. Once on the ground, Simba asks his friends to teach him the laws of the jungle, and they happily oblige. As the day goes on, Timon and Pumbaa show Simba around their home, teaching him the laws of the jungle. In the middle of one such lesson, the three friends hear a strange howl, and Timon warns Simba to stay away from the source of the noise, Monkey Mountain, an ominous volcano in the midst of the jungle. Part 2 While the three are observing Monkey Mountain, they catch sight of a hulking vulture circling overhead. Though Timon waves the sight away, unconcerned, it turns out that the friends have much to fear, for the vulture reports back to his sinister teammates, led by the leopard One-Eye. After hearing the vulture's report, One-Eye warns his teammates to be wary of Pumbaa and goes on to offer Simba up as a potential meal. Under One-Eye's instruction, the minions drive the trio into a trap. Just before they can fall under One-Eye's claws, Timon senses the trap and yells for his friends to take cover in Monkey Mountain. As Simba takes off after Timon, Pumbaa bravely turns on his heel and takes on the pack of hunters, hoping to stall them long enough for Simba and Timon to escape. In the midst of the skirmish, Pumbaa strikes out at a tree trunk and watches as a swarm of bees rises up to attack his aggressors. Part 3 As the bees chase off One-Eye and his minions, Pumbaa takes cover in a pool of mud. Slowed down by his injuries, Pumbaa makes steady progress toward Monkey Mountain, where Simba and Timon have taken shelter. Once the friends reunite, they see the vulture approaching again, followed by One-Eye and his injured but determined companions, who take chase at their leader's command. Simba and his friends attempt to escape up the mountain, but they eventually find themselves trapped at the top of the rise. Simba manages to find a small cave in the rocks, where he encounters a monkey making spooky noises. Getting an idea, he uses the monkey's cavern to send a thunderous roar down on One-Eye's minions, who flee in terror at the sound of some unknown beast. With his friends now safe, Simba beams as Timon and Pumbaa admit that maybe they could learn a trick or two from their lion cub friend. Pages Monkey Mountain 1.png Monkey Mountain 2.png Monkey Mountain 3.png Monkey Mountain 4.png Monkey Mountain 5.png Monkey Mountain 6.png Monkey Mountain 7.png Monkey Mountain 8.png Monkey Mountain 9.png Monkey Mountain 10.png Monkey Mountain 11.png Monkey Mountain 12.png Category:The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series Category:Media Category:Magazine stories Category:The Lion King magazine stories